Out of This World
by Vaerin7
Summary: Grimm works for the military, investigating extraterestials. When one falls in his lap he takes it to the base, but everthing isn't as it seems. He soon finds the alien is in horrible danger. Will he risk everything for the orange haired alien? Request for MimiFoxLove! Enjoy! D GrimmIchi, GinShiro


Hello! I bet no one was expecting this, huh? This is a one-shot request from MimiFoxLove! I hope you enjoy it =) It's a plot line I've never really used before, so enjoy! I'm sorry if it isn't as well written as my chapter stories, I tried ^^; This one is much longer than my others though, so I really did try. I just didn't want it to turn out longer than my chapter ones ;p That sort of defeats the purpose.

Shiro: What happens? I wanna know! XD

Ichi: Idiot, you're in the story! You already know! =(

Shiro: ... Oh... right. Tell me anyway! XD

Ichi: *Shakes head in exasperation* Why me?

Vae: Because we love you! XD

* * *

Out of This World

Grimmjow sighs deeply, running a strong hand through wild blue locks. It's quiet tonight, the sky so clear the lights above shine brighter than normal, but he has a foreboding feeling that just won't go away. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques works in the military, the secret division that deals with supernatural and otherworldly phenomenon. Every night they get a reading from satellites in the pitch above, the blue haired man is sent out with his team to check things out. Tonight is no different, the troupe of seven moving carefully through the forested mountain. Their facility is located deep in the mountains, within the valley they now search, and towns litter the ring of flatland just passed the many peaks. They need to be extremely careful when out on a mission.

"Grimmjow! Where we fuckin' goin'!" a silver haired man snaps. "Ya know I don' like wadin' in all this nature!"

"Nature's good for you, Gin," Grimmjow smirks. "Stop being such a pussy. Getting your nails dirty isn't gonna kill you!"

The other has his eyes closed, but Grimmjow can feel him rolling his eyes beneath the lids. Grimmjow calls a break, stretching out his muscular form of 6'1, and looks over his group. They've known each other for so long they're practically family… hell, they're the only family they have. Each of them was chosen because they were alone, each of them was used for genetic experimentation, and each were one of few that made it through those procedures. Grimmjow was imbued with the senses, strength, and stealth of a jaguar. He's used for assassinations on some days, guard duty on the off chance they catch anything, and even tracking… the task at hand.

Gin Ichimaru is lying back on the soft green grass, enjoying the night sounds of the trees. His eyes are rarely ever open, always closed to tight arches that seem foxish, and his lips are hard pressed to been out of their wide toothless smile. He was mutated with fox genetics, a tad more wily and cunning than he was before the procedure. Beside him is Stark, the coyote. The brunette loves to lie about and snooze whenever possible, so Grimmjow is constantly placing someone on 'dog watch'. There have been a few times on a mission where the blue haired leader would turn around, only to find Stark a mile back sleeping.

"Are you certain there was a disturbance out here?" a blonde woman wonders.

She's the leader in fields of water recovery, mutated with a great white and hardly changing in attitude afterward… she was always quick to bite and far to patient. She's an amazon in looks, dark skin and height to make a model envious, but also in aggression.

"That's what I was told," Grimmjow shrugs. "Szayel saw it when stargazing. Apparently it's an otherworldly."

"Are we just looking to see aggression then?" Ulquiorra questions.

"No. Passive or not, we're to capture this one. Apparently it's been here before."

There's silence in the clearing, all eyes setting a questioning gaze onto Grimmjow. Ulquiorra is likely listening for any disturbances, as he's a bat mutated and can use sonar, so they have time for a little story. Grimmjow seats himself in the circle, cyan orbs lit up within the dark as he sweeps them over the others; Gin, Stark, Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Nelliel, and Nnoitra. Nelliel's hazel eyes are excited within the dark, Nnoitra wrapping a long arm around her waist carefully. They've only been dating a few weeks.

"Okay, look. So I heard from Szayel that the bigwigs have looked back quite a ways," Grimmjow smirks. "As a matter of fact, they were here a long time during the age of castles and the witch hunts. Hell, even throughout _recent_ time they've supposedly posed as a doctor or psychic."

"The same one?" Ulquiorra frowns.

"Yep. Same one. Don't know how they figured it out, but apparently it likes to take the same shape."

"… There's something moving over that way," Ulquiorra murmurs suddenly. "I would suggest Grimmjow stalk it down, he's the quietest."

With a nod, the blue haired man stands and creeps into the brush without a sound. Carefully he searches for a wreckage of some sort, wondering what type of being he may be up against. Instead, all he finds is a small burnt area looked to be made by a falling star of sorts. Lying in the midst of it, tendrils of smoke rising from tan skin, is a young man with wild orange locks. Grimmjow edges closer, noting that beneath the smell of burning grass there's a hint of mint. The male is lithe and gorgeous, his locks in a windblown disarray as he pillows his head in one arm, and he's about 5'9 in height. Grimmjow's never seen anything so beautiful, as though all the wonderment of the stars above were drawn together to create this being. The only thing that seems to peg this boy as otherworldly is a glowing mark on his forehead, one shaped like a star that slowly dims before vanishing.

"Did you find it?" Nelliel whispers loudly form the trees.

Grimmjow waves them closer, gathering the boy into his arms without waking them. No one says a word more as they stare at the seemingly glowing beauty in their friend's grasp, breaths stolen by the youth that looks no older than twenty-one.

"We should get back," Nnoitra murmurs. "Don't want it waking up before it's secured."

"Yeah… no telling what tricks it uses," Grimmjow mutters in agreement. "Let's go."

The walk back is soundless, everyone curious about the new presence they've discovered. They had attempted to find a ship, but it was soon apparent there was none. Whatever this boy is, he just fell from the sky. It didn't take long for the girls to realize the warmth from Grimmjow's body attracts the newcomer, the orange head snuggling close to the other's chest. It's rare for anyone to take to Grimmjow in more than a cautious manner, though their little family was thrown together haphazardly and took to him more naturally, so this occurrence stuns the two into speechlessness.

The building where they live and work is large, one story, and built in a military manner. One section is for food, another for training, sleep, study, and there's even a large observatory near the back left for star gazing… that's where Szayel works, the last of their family. He was never cut out for field missions, so they depend on him for any information hidden by the big boss, Aizen. Grimmjow heads to the sterile area set up for study and experimentation, shivering at the cold feeling he gets that has nothing to do with temperature… this place has always rubbed him the wrong way. Ever since he awoke in the middle of his procedure, half awake and dazed as they stabbed him with needles. Once more he shivers, catching the heat that barely radiated from the body he holds grow warmer. It extends to him, surrounding him in a soothing manner, and calms the agitated male with ease.

"Ah, you've located a specimen!"

The voice is shrill and coats Grimmjow in a veil of disgust, cyan orbs portraying that to the blue haired doctor across from him. Mayuri is just evil, plain and simple. He loves you as long as you're on his metal table and he's elbows deep in your insides, but after that you're a meaningless bug.

"Let me see it! Oh, I'm so _excited_!" he crows. "Look at that _skin_! So beautiful and unblemished… for now. And that _hair_! What a perfect shade of orange! Have you _ever_ seen anything so gorgeous?"

"What should I do with him?" Grimmjow wonders with an exasperated sigh.

He doesn't want to stay longer than he absolutely must, as the trust for this doctor rivals the fear instilled within Grimmjow at the sight of a baby mouse… absolutely none. Mayuri taps his chin, yellow eyes sliding to his metal table in contemplation multiple times. Finally, he lets out a disappointed sigh.

"You'd better lock him up in the terrarium; Aizen won't like it much if I start without Kisuke and him."

"Alright."

"Grimmjow, you'll be in charge of him," Mayuri adds quickly. "It seems he's taken a liking to you already, so it won't be difficult for you to learn a bit more from him. Be gentle, his kind is _highly_ fragile… or so we've been told by our predecessors."

Grimmjow hums in acknowledgement, turning around and gladly hurrying from the area that holds no fond memories for him. The terrarium is located at the center of the foundation, a small expanse glassed in with a wide variety of plant life filling it up. When it comes to shelter, there's little to none for the unfortunate creatures that get tossed in. As a human with the genetics of an animal, Grimmjow both loves and hates the terrarium. He spent little over two months locked up in that place after his surgery, so his animal side was in its glory… but his human side was depressed.

"Mm," the small male in his arms hums.

Grimmjow hurriedly slips into the terrarium and settles the stirring boy on the ground, backtracking and shutting the door between them to prevent any escape. The otherworldly being opens glowing gold eyes that slowly cool to striking amber. Grimmjow's breath is stolen from his lungs at the sight.

"H-hello?" the boy murmurs hesitantly. "Who are you? Wh-where am I?"

"I'm… I'm Grimmjow," the feline male comments weakly, clearing his throat in attempt to get back his more commanding tones. "You've been secured in a government facility for the time being."

"Oh. That means I won't go home, doesn't it?" the other sighs forlorn. "Are there others like me here? Someone that looks just like me?"

"No, you're the first I've seen."

That comment alone has the most crestfallen look taking over those beautiful features, something Grimmjow can't stand to see. After a short moment, the larger male remembers he's supposed to be gathering information from the little alien. He clears his throat to garner the other's attention.

"Do you have a name?" he wonders.

"My name is Ichigo!" the small male smiles happily.

"… What are you doing here? How did you even _get_ here?"

"I was called… that and I was very worried. My brother fell down to this place a few months ago, but I lost touch with him," Ichigo frowns as his brows furrow. "I thought something _horrible_ happened to him. I wasn't planning on doing anything more than gliding by, however something went wrong. I was passing over that forest when I felt a nasty pull, like gravity! It was the call of my _soul mate_! I was forced from the sky when I felt it. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I… uh… work here."

Large amber eyes gaze up at Grimmjow happily, not a bit of fear hidden within them as they simply watch and wait. Ichigo doesn't seem to be a particularly dangerous creature, just horribly innocent and naïve. Hell, Grimmjow could probably tell him the stars were fireflies and he'd believe it. That realization just makes this all the more heart wrenching. It's like locking up a child in order to tear apart later for 'medical reasons'… or kicking a puppy down a long street for entertainment. It's just so wrong.

"I felt you," Ichigo smiles. "In the forest. There were others with you, weren't there? Special people that blur the evolutionary line? You're part animal, aren't you?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"So do you."

Grimmjow sighs, thinking grudgingly that the other had a point. He runs his hand through blue locks and takes a seat on the dirt ground outside the sliding glass door, Ichigo eagerly crawling over on his hands and knees to join him. So many thoughts shoot through the larger man's head like a million bullets, _none_ of them innocent. He swallows audibly and looks away to mentally chastise himself.

"My friends and I were experimented on," he mutters bitterly. "We belong to the military now, so we work for them."

"Like _guard dogs_!" Ichigo grins. "They feed you and cloth you and you do what they command in return."

"… _God_ I wish you wouldn't point that out," Grimmjow sighs in frustration. "That may be how it is, but we don't like to think about it like that."

Ichigo frowns, amending his mistake with a quiet apology. Once the other's shamed expression is almost completely gone within silence, Grimmjow decides to press a little more on the rumor of past visits.

"You've been here before?"

"Oh yes, my brother and I love to visit this place!" Ichigo grins. "Although… our visits bring about _completely_ different endings."

"How so?" the feline asks curiously.

"My brother brings about things like 'the Black Plague', the 'Red Death', world wars… stuff like that. He's very mischievous, my older twin," Ichigo muses. "I like to help people though, so I heal the sick and pass on knowledge to further their growth! I give them things like the wheel, fire, electricity… that sort of thing."

"The wheel?"

"Okay that one wasn't me… but it _was_ my mom!" Ichigo grins proudly. "My dad gave humans fire… that was an accident. He was trying to teach them how to modernize their cave paintings and chose flint, which caused a spark that set his pants on fire. It wasn't pretty."

"How long do you people _live_?"

Ichigo is quiet for a long time at the question, tilting his head to the side in thought. After a long while, he shrugs carelessly and sets his finger down to doodle languidly in the dirt. Grimmjow says nothing more, determined to get his answer. When Ichigo notes this, he smirks sheepishly.

"Forever," he remarks. "We're eternal. Sometimes we choose to live on a planet with a mate, passing our longevity onto them… but for the most part, we live in a suspended animation of sorts. We simply don't age, get sick, or die."

"What?"

"The universe is a very big place, Grimmjow," Ichigo chuckles. "There are _millions_ upon _millions_ of galaxies to go to with so many planets to visit… we could spend _thousands_ of years traveling while only touching Earth once."

"But you've been here so many times!"

"I told you, this place is our favorite. Mine and my older twin's. We don't mean to cause trouble, we just… we really like to explore this place."

A blonde man calls out to Grimmjow from a distance, waving his arms excitedly while hopping about like a lunatic embodying a child. The large male sighs in exasperation, hanging his head in defeat as the blonde rushes over… tripping halfway there and falling on his face. Once he's kneeling beside the other, hands and face pressed against the glass door of the terrarium much like a child in a pet shop, Grimmjow twitches with the urge to hit him. Ichigo laughs joyfully at the man, pressing his hands and face against the glass in the same spots as his new visitor. After a moment, the two start making faces at one another.

"Ichigo, this is Kisuke," Grimmjow remarks. "He'll likely be taking over the study of you, which you should be _eternally_ grateful for. Although he's an eccentric idiot, he's the sanest man here with a medical and scientific degree. Kisuke, this is Ichigo."

"He has a name?"

"Yep."

"I'm so very pleased to finally meet you, Ichigo!" Kisuke chirps. "I hope your stay with us will be as comfortable as possible! I'd _love_ to learn more about you and your race, so perhaps you'll be able to tell me _all_ about you and where you come from!"

"I came from space," Ichigo comments quizzically. "Up there."

He points toward the void of darkness above, sighing longingly at the twinkling stars playing about there. Grimmjow is about to scoff and roll his eyes at the other, yet catches the burning fire within amber eyes… this being is simply playing the card of innocence. Smart man, but it won't likely help him.

"I realize that, that's why you're here," Kisuke tries again. "I want to know _where_ in space you came from… what planet? Where's it located? How many of you are there?"

"Hmm… I don't live on a planet and there's only one of me… but there are _billions_ of people similar to me! Right there! See them?"

"… All I see are stars and the moon," the blonde frowns in disappointment.

"I _am_ a star, silly."

Grimmjow had suspected as much, yet didn't dare to believe it. Now that he's hearing it from Ichigo's lips, it sounds so right. The other may be playing at innocent, but he doesn't strike Grimmjow as a liar. Ichigo's amber orbs are filled with patience and expectancy as Kisuke attempts to digest this new information, the blonde sputtering all over without connecting syllables into words.

"I think that's enough for today," Grimmjow mutters. "He's yet to eat after all. Why don't you go check with Szayel on missing stars and I'll rustle up some grub for our new guest."

"Can I come, too?" Ichigo asks with a pout. "I don't want to be alone!"

"Sorry, kid, you're a _special_ guest. The kind that's not allowed out of the terrarium."

"I won't run away, I promise," Ichigo calls after them desperately. "I have to find my brother! I have to find my _mate_! _Please_!"

It kills Grimmjow deep down to simply walk away from the crying male, yet he's not fooled by the act. The minute he lets Ichigo out, he'll dart and likely hurt many people standing in his way. He's not all he seems and, as innocent and naïve as he may appear, Grimmjow isn't thrilled on taking unnecessary risks.

"That wasn't very nice," Kisuke scolds. "It wouldn't hurt to let him roam about, you know."

"He's not fooling me," the blue haired man scoffs. "The minute I look away, he'll be gone."

"… Maybe that's a good thing. The stars are supposed to be unreachable, after all," the blonde sighs dreamily. "Perhaps for a reason."

Grimmjow is quiet for a long time, just taking in Kisuke's demeanor. The blonde doesn't like working here, as he's stated so many times before. The only reason Grimmjow and his family made it through their surgeries, was because Kisuke took care of them personally. He owes the man a lot and he's been placed as the 'eccentric father' of their family, however there's a lot Grimmjow doesn't understand about him.

"If you don't like it here, why don't you leave?"

"Because I'd have to leave all of _you_," Kisuke replies sadly. "I have no family of my own, no wife or children… I gave _everything_ for this place, building it up with Yamamoto into a respectable business. I can't let all that time go down the drain; I've put _so much_ into it. And then there's you guys. You wouldn't last long without me here safeguarding you."

Grimmjow nods in grim realization. Kisuke was Yamamoto's partner; along with an alien the blonde doesn't mention anymore… they were best friends and built this place to expand the understanding between otherworldly creatures and humans. When Yamamoto died, Aizen took over and appointed Mayuri his second. Everything should've been passed onto Kisuke, but the old man's last will and testament disappeared.

"I feel bad for that boy," Kisuke sighs. "He'll go through hell and back before he wishes he could die like a human."

"I thought _you'd_ take care of him," Grimmjow gasps. "Like you did _us_."

"He's a _star_, Grimmjow. He can't die or get sick… or grow old. He's a living fountain of youth," the blonde comments seriously. "Aizen and Mayuri will see nothing more than money and opportunities. It isn't likely they'll allow me to step in this time."

"I wish you could find that will," the blue haired guard remarks. "Everything would be so much better for us all if you could."

Kisuke nods his agreement, splitting off to head to the observatory as Grimmjow continues to the cafeteria. A cloud of misery and guilt surrounds him, lying heavily upon his shoulders as he makes his way. It's his fault that beautiful ball of hidden fire will be destroyed… snuffed out. He'll never be able to live with himself if anything bad happens to that boy.

Ichigo is lounging in the terrarium when someone approaches again. Expecting Grimmjow, he sits up happily and grins wide. The glass door, however, shows a man with hair dyed a navy blue and eyes a sickly yellow. That grin drops and a cautious scowl covers the star's features. The glass opens with a whoosh, allowing entrance to the scientist. Mayuri is careful about approaching the strange boy, stopping when Ichigo tenses and keeping his hands where the boy can see them. In all actuality, he keeps a hidden tranquilizer dart in his sleeve and he's hoping to use it in a few moments.

"Good afternoon, alien," he states. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold," Ichigo states shortly. "Upset."

"Would you mind telling me where you came from?"

"Where's the funny man with blonde hair?" Ichigo frowns. "I like that man. I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not that bad once you get to know me."

"No, you're likely _worse_," the star scoffs. "My kind is rather simple. We treat kindness with kindness and hostility with hostility. _You_ are not kind; I can see that in the darkness that cloaks you."

"And here I'm trying so hard to be friends with you. Oh well, looks like I have to go on to plan 'B'."

Ichigo doesn't care what that plan is, he only cares that Grimmjow is returning to him. When the tranquilizer dart is blown his way, however, all his thoughts focus on that one threat. His body lights up with a blazing intensity of light, that brightness and heat blasting outward in vicious winds and blinding radiance. The dart is stilled before being blown backward, nearly striking Mayuri in the face. Rubbing his eyes repeatedly, he doesn't catch when Ichigo hurries out of the open glass door and over to Grimmjow.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow frowns. "How'd you fucking get out?"

"The door was open and I walked through," Ichigo comments smugly.

"So, acting like yourself now? I thought that cutesy innocent act was a little belying."

"You're very good at reading people," the star laughs. "Is that for me? I'm starving!"

Grimmjow hands Ichigo the tray he's been carrying, smirking as the other drops down to sit on the cool grass. The star devours the ham sandwich and fruit, chugging down the tall bottle of root beer before sighing in content. As he's just finishing his meal, Mayuri has recovered and is nearly upon them. Ichigo snarls quietly as he moves to stand behind Grimmjow, the other an adequate and intimidating shield even as his features hold an air of boredom.

"Throw him back in the terrarium!" Mayuri snaps. "You know specimens aren't allowed out of it!"

"Kisuke said he'd be fine as long as he doesn't try to get away," Grimmjow waves off. "He's just lonely; he's so used to being around all those others like him… he wants someone to keep him company."

"I can handle that."

With the snap of his fingers, Mayuri has the rest of Grimmjow's family escorting them _both_ to the terrarium with apologetic glances. Grimmjow doesn't care, he's done this before. In the morning, he'll be released to go about business as usual and Ichigo will be forced to stay within the glass prison.

Ichigo doesn't sleep right away once they settle down to rest, Grimmjow lying on his back with his head pillowed in his arms as he listens to the other. The orange headed star is looking heavenward, telling each star he knows good night and asking them to help him find his brother and mate. Thoughts his escape were never even mentioned and the feline has a feeling they were furthest from Ichigo's mind.

The next morning, Ichigo is huddled so close to Grimmjow the other can barely breathe. His nostrils are filled with the crisp scent of mint, Ichigo's scent, and he just knows he's sporting a massive erection. Ichigo mumbles in his sleep and shuffles closer if possible, grinding against Grimmjow and drawing a soft gasp from the man. The blue haired male's human side is slightly mortified and a bit turned on, his animal side howling to flip the other over and mount him roughly for the next few hours. Needless to say, three-fourths of him wants to fuck the alien senseless. Ichigo's chastity is only saved by the one-fourth being the more logical side of Grimmjow's brain. The larger man is startled at a quiet knocking at the glass door.

"Is my youngest up and moving yet?" Kisuke calls lovingly. "And by youngest, I mean you. The little star isn't my child, but I think I may know who his parents are! This is both good… and seriously bad if I'm correct."

Tilting his head in a feline manner, Grimmjow carefully wakes Ichigo enough to free himself and promise breakfast when he returns. Ichigo merely mumbles sleepily and rolls over to fall back in slumber's embrace. Kisuke opens the door for his feline child, ushering him out to close it. Once that's finished, he grips Grimmjow's wrist excitedly with a hint of urgency and yanks him along to the barracks.

The barracks are called the 'kennel' by most of those that stay there, as that's pretty much what it is. A kennel with no cages. The beds are lucky to still be standing, their frames rusted metal and the cots so worn the stuffing is nearly falling out, and the entire room is cold cement. The windows are thin slits no one could climb out if they tried, leaving no escape to even those employed here. The rest of Kisuke's children are waiting when they arrive. Hallibel is sitting on Stark's lap, Nelliel in Nnoitra's, and gin is on the phone with a pizza place just outside their range… he's been paying extra to have deliveries up here. Szayel is studying charts on an old desk piled high with history books and star maps, Ulquiorra reading one of the books to help out a bit.

"Okay, I got Grimmjow!" Kisuke states as he pushes the other onto a bed. "Time to talk serious, kids. I've got a few tidbits on that alien I need to share, because I know Mayuri and Aizen won't."

"Okay, spill," Nnoitra frowns.

"Whoa, wait… what do ya'll want on yer pizza?" Gin whispers loudly. "Pepperoni 'kay? I got extra cheese fer Nelliel…"

"Olives!" Nnoitra calls.

"Green er black?"

"Just order the fucking pizza and shut the hell up!" Grimmjow hisses.

"… Uh… Pepperoni, extra cheese, green an' black olives, an' a fourth wit sardines… easy on the sardines," Gin remarks hurriedly. "Don' fuck it up this time er no tip!"

He hangs up quickly, sending a sheepish smile out to the others as they glare at him. after a long moment, Kisuke takes a deep breath to begin… and Szayel stops him with a simple question.

"Why the hell did you get sardines?"

"Grimm's moody taday," Gin comments with a shrug. "Sardines make 'im happy. Put 'im in a content kitty mood."

"Gin, you fucker! You said you wouldn't tell anyone that!" Grimmjow hisses in a feline manner.

"… Oops."

"Back to the subject at hand!" Kisuke chides. "Honestly, you bunch can be worse than children at times. You're lucky it only happens when I'm in a particularly serious mood."

He knows the group tends to make up for his grave moods by acting the goof he usually does, which lightens his heart considerably. This, however, isn't the time for that. They're all in critical danger if his guess if correct. Once the group is silent, heads hung like scolded children, he continues.

"Our newest guest is a star that fell from the sky," he reports. "A rare occurrence to be caught, as they're only caught when they want to be. Stars visit many planets and float about space unhindered, yet this one is here pertaining to the scarcest of occasions… he was called from the sky by the pull of his soul mate."

"How romantic!" Nelliel squeals.

"Yes, quite. Unfortunately, his brother had fallen earlier from what our reports and Grimmjow have told me. This boy says his name is Ichigo, which was the son of my good friend, Isshin. He was the star that helped myself and Yamamoto set this place up, but had to leave when his wife told him of his sons getting into mischief again."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Nnoitra sighs in frustration.

"Isshin had twin boys, the most unlikely occurrence in their race. One was prone to helping those around him, but the other was a force of chaos that caused it with just his presence."

Grimmjow lightens up at that, remembering Ichigo's words the night before. At the change in his expression, all eyes are on him. They wait impatiently for him to say something, yet Grimmjow isn't certain he wants to share the things Ichigo told him… well… not everything. What if this stuff about his brother will get him in trouble? At Kisuke reassuring gaze of gray-blue, he inhales sharply and starts.

"Ichigo told me when his brother visited this place before he brought stuff like the black plague, the red death, and world wars in his wake. He may not have meant it, but obviously those incidences left a lasting impression in our history."

"Fuck, what the hell is he?"

"If I'm correct, Isshin had both a super nova and a black hole," Kisuke murmurs thoughtfully. "There is only one of each within the star race, so they're extremely important to them. Isshin was their king, so we've just inadvertently captured a prince!"

"Wow… we're just starting all sorts of universal wars, aren't we?" Szayel remarks sarcastically. "We couldn't' just stick to fighting on soil? We've evolved to intergalactic?"

"Aizen isn't going to be happy about this," Ulquiorra intones quietly. "He won't let Ichigo leave, not even under that circumstance. Stars don't fall to earth often enough for him."

Kisuke nods in silence, agreeing with his 'son' and not wanting to tell them the worst part. Unfortunately, all his children know him too well and their sharp gazes drill holes into him for the rest of his unfortunate news.

"A black hole's effect bypasses a star," he sighs. "If Ichigo's older twin finds out about his abduction, he'll be extremely upset. Twins of the star race don't like to live apart from one another, they have too deep a connection and rarely go anywhere without the other. Should Ichigo's twin feel his younger brother's safety is in jeopardy and he's unable to reach him… he'll destroy this whole planet without batting an eye."

"… So it ain't the star race we gotta worry 'bout," Gin murmurs. "It's a single star wit the power ta annihilate the whole fuckin' galaxy!"

"Pretty much."

Voices erupt in alarm and argument, Kisuke hushing those around him frantically as he moves about the 'kennel'. The only one not saying anything is the pink haired Szayel, the bespectacled male so quiet it's almost as though he's attempting to disappear. Grimmjow is the first to catch him scooting away quietly, his cyan orbs narrowing immediately. He's ready to let it go for now, but only because he's hoping to corner the other later. Thankfully, the pink haired male speaks up after a moment of silence.

"Um… I'm sure no one wants to hear this but… I overheard Aizen and Mayuri speaking last night. They're planning on harvesting Ichigo's genetics to place in us like the animal ones. On top of that, they're hoping to breed him to create a hybrid army."

The revelation lies heavily upon them all, the group once more arguing about how to stop this atrocity. Just when those around the 'kennel' are bringing about urgent hisses from Kisuke to quiet, Gin's phone goes off.

"Yellow!" the silver haired man greets brightly. "Hang on… Shut the hell up ya guys! The pizza hottie's on the fuckin' phone!"

All mouths shut with an audible click, with a satisfied nod Gin turns back to the phone. He doesn't care that everyone is now listening, the mystery as to why he's been ordering out the past month finally revealed.

"'Kay, so I'll met ya at the fence? Ya got somethin' more fer me than a pizza?" he wonders slyly. "Mm… can' wait! Be right there!"

He hangs up and bolts out the door to the 'kennel', his family so close behind him they're only inches from running him over. Gin has never really been serious about anyone before, so him seeing a person and going out of his way to do so for a month causes interest. When they reach the gate, a lithe male in a red pizza delivery outfit has their back to them, white hair peeking from beneath his cap.

"Baby!" Gin calls out happily. "Fuck I missed ya!"

The other turns and let's his lips twist into a beaming, yet slightly insane, grin. The pizza balanced on one hand, he easily spreads his arms to invite a hug from the silver fox. Gin doesn't waste a moment, his steps never faltering or slowing as he hurries over to hold the other close. By now, however, everyone else is staring in completely shock.

"Um… Gin, darling," Kisuke murmurs. "My sweet son that normally does nothing but wrong anyway… why didn't you see fit to tell me you're dating a man that looks almost identical to the star in the terrarium?"

With a curious hum, Gin puts enough space between himself and his boyfriend to look him over. With a slight shrug, he goes back to smothering the other with attention. The delivery man, however, is frowning deeply as amber eyes glower back. It takes just that second for the blonde man to realize his mistake.

"Oops."

"'Oops'? What 'oops'?" Nnoitra growls in caution. "I don't like when you say that, it means things are about to go from bad to much worse!"

Gin whines when he's pushed to the side, his pizza box thrust into his arms as the younger male stalks forward. Those amber eyes are glowing gold now, the white sclera drowning in black as he growls low in his throat.

"What the fuck do ya mean 'looks almost identical to the star in the terrarium'?" he snarls out. "What star?"

"His name is Ichigo from what I heard," Gin waves off. "He likes Grimm-kitty. Said he's lookin' fer his brother an' his mate."

"Take me ta 'im… Now!"

Grimmjow about to get aggressive with the other, yet Kisuke holds up a hand to stop the advance. With a look back to the fence in a precautionary manner, Kisuke directs his children to crowd around the other star. With their heights, it's easy to cover the other and sneak him inside. As they move toward the terrarium, the blonde quietly brings the other up to speed. He puts in a few warnings as well, hoping to keep the other from getting discovered by Aizen and Mayuri.

Once they reach the glassed in perimeter, Ichigo lifts his head from the ground and searches expectantly for the familiar face he should be seeing. He's on his feet when he catches sight of a golden eye near Grimmjow's shoulder, his feet carrying him to the glass eagerly.

"Shiro," he calls in a hissed whisper. "Shiro, I knew you were here! I was so worried about you, fucker! What the hell were you thinking leaving without me?"

"I didn' mean ta," Shiro protests. "I felt the pull a my soul mate! An' what the fuck were ya thinkin' getting' caught by these dumbasses? Don' ya know they're psychotic?"

"I wasn't! I was caught by Grimmjow and I was unconscious at the time," Ichigo sulks. "I felt the pull of my mate, too. My landings never have been the best."

This statement comes with a bright blush, yet their reunion is cut short by an arrogant voice from behind. It draws an uncomfortable shiver along their spines, while simultaneously nursing an extreme hate. They turn to see a brunette man with dark brown eyes and a smirk that drips in egotism.

"I thought I mentioned I didn't like unexpected guests gawking at my personal zoo," he states. "Next time you feel it in your right to invite someone in without talking to me about it first; I'll gladly lock you out of the complex for a month or two. Never know what might happen to your 'children' in that time."

"Aizen…"

"Enough. I've come to deal with this ungainly obedience problem my new pet seems to have," the man remarks. "I'll trust you to escort Gin's interest out, or are you incapable of even that?"

Kisuke quickly grips the back of Grimmjow's neck, his feline side immediately calming even as he's forced to halt his advance on the brunette. Aizen is the least liked person within the family, all of them eager to see him torn apart by one of his precious 'pets'. Today seems as though it's the day, though, as Shiro boldly steps from the group and tears off the hat atop white locks.

"Ya better have a fuckin' good reason fer lockin' up my baby twin and speakin' so fuckin' low a 'im!" he sneers.

"… You're a star as well?" Aizen smirks with a glint in his eyes.

"I'm the fuckin' heir ta the milky way!" Shiro shouts. "An' that's the younger prince! The last thing ya wanna do is start a fuckin' war! Ya don' have the numbers nor the powers a our race!"

"I'm not worried. In fact, I have a pretty good feeling you won't even be missed."

Shiro opens his mouth to shout in fury, but gasps in pain instead. A small dart rests in his neck, Mayuri off to the side with a manic grin on his lips. Slowly, Shiro falls to the ground… only Gin keeping him from hitting it. The silver fox watches in hate and worry as he's torn between his love and his job.

"You're so lucky I haven't found that will yet," Kisuke growls. "But when I do, I can promise you you'll regret hurting my family like this!"

"Hmm. I might be threatened by that… if I didn't know it were an empty threat. Mayuri, take the other star to the lab. Since he's already out, we'll start dissection with him."

"No!" Ichigo cries out. "No, please don't! Please!"

The orange head is ignored, his fists pounding on the glass frantically as Shiro is dragged away carelessly. The howl of frustration is unexpected, the scowl projecting strength the group has never seen before, and one more slam of his fist has cracks webbing along the surface. His eyes are lit up gold, the light from them and his sclera burning with an intensity reserved for the sun. The mark Grimmjow had seen on his forehead before is back, pegging him as the star he is. In his anger, he's a most breathtaking sight and Grimmjow can feel his pants getting tight.

"Let… me… out!" he howls. "Let me out now! I have to save him! I need to get to my brother!"

The more furious he gets the brighter he glows… and the lighter headed Grimmjow feels. He stumbles backward, caught by Kisuke as the blonde shouts for someone to help. Szayel is quick to hover the youngest of the group, noting almost immediately that there's a spot on Grimmjow's left pectoral… glowing through his shirt. Carefully he pulls the other's shirt from over his head; gasping at the sight of a white star, alight with such heat the blue haired male is becoming feverish.

"We need to calm that boy down!" he shouts.

Stark sighs and walks over to the other, dialing in the passcode and opening the door. Ichigo goes to run off after Shiro, yet the minute he passes Grimmjow something invisible yanks him back harshly. Groaning in pain, he fights it a moment and eventually gives up with a scream of rage.

"Please calm down," Kisuke states. "You're hurting Grimmjow with your anger. Your brother will be fine, I hid the things they need to continue with the dissection… they can only tie him down."

Ichigo whimpers, his inner conflict obvious as those radiant eyes look down on Grimmjow. The larger man cringes as sweat trickles down his temple, his skin reddish in his fever. The star mark on his chest slowly fades, his tan skin cooling as the mark turns into a simple white tattoo.

"M… My mate," Ichigo murmurs with wide eyes of disbelief and awe. "My mate… I found him."

"Well… technically he found you," Nelliel points out. "But okay!"

"Gin, I want to see your chest," Szayel frowns.

"Pervert! I ain't inta ya like that!" the silver fox bristles.

Kisuke gives his boy a level look before snapping his fingers, the others dog piling onto him as they fight to take his shirt off. Gin tries his hardest, his yelps and cries going ignored as Hallibel manages to rip the cloth over his head. The same mark rests over his own chest, in the same place, but it's black.

"You're Shiro's mate," Ichigo comments quietly. "You're the one he chose to stay here for."

"I been tryin' ta find that damn will so we can be tagether," Gin sighs a bit heartbroken. "I promised 'im I'd make it happen, but… Aizen hid the fuckin' thing too good! I can' find nothin' on it, not a single clue ta where it might be!"

"But… you're the spy of the group," Ulquiorra says softly. "There's nothing you can't find out."

"Nothin' but _that_!" the silver fox growls. "I thought I got close once, but Aizen was just ramblin' ta 'imself 'bout some stupid book he couldn' find!"

"A book?" Kisuke questions. "What book?"

"I don' know, some book 'bout stars er somethin'."

Those gray-blue eyes light up as a memory strikes him from nowhere. The others are helping Gin to his feet and checking on Grimmjow, the other stirring with a groan. He finds his arms and lap filled with the orange haired star in second, the smaller male snuggling close as he purrs.

"That was Yamamoto's personal journal on the star race," the blonde remarks. "He must've written his last will and testament within the pages of that journal! I have to find it before Shiro gets hurt. Grimmjow! Are you feeling better?"

"… I suppose, why?"

"I need your nose!"

"Why can't you use Stark's nose? _He's_ the fucking dog!"

"He's sleeping! Now let's go, brat!"

Grimmjow huffs and looks away petulantly, refusing the order as Ichigo watches him. The otherworldly being catches the stubbornness within his mate's vivid orbs, his eyes growing large and innocent in the wake of Grimmjow's ire.

"Please?" he pleads. "Help me save my brother?"

"Why can't you?"

"You're my mate! You're supposed to take care of me and keep me happy!" Ichigo feigns crying.

"… Oh please, you don't fool me with all that sissy shit."

In the blink of an eye, Ichigo's tears stop and his scowl returns. With a growl of anger, he plants his fist in Grimmjow's gut with a satisfied smirk at the other's pained grunt. Kisuke watches in humor as Ichigo lets his true personality shine through.

"Save my brother or I'll make your life a living hell!" Ichigo hisses. "And you won't be getting rid of me either! Now that we've met, I'm the only person you'll ever get it up for! If you want sex, you'll damn well do as I say!"

"I don't _do_ submissive," Grimmjow sneers. "I'd rather never have sex again if it means lying down for my bitch!"

"I usually don't press getting my own way, but my twin's life is on the line!" Ichigo murmurs. "Please, Grimmjow… I would help _you_ save _your_ family."

With a sigh of relent, Grimmjow pushes Ichigo off his lap and stands. The feline reaches back down to draw the smaller male up with him, staring at Kisuke expectantly as Ichigo wraps his arms around Grimmjow's waist gratefully. Without another word, the blonde leads Grimmjow and Ichigo to Yamamoto's old office.

The study is just outside the complex, just a building with about three rooms to it. Yamamoto lived and worked in this area. After his death, Aizen had it sealed up and it lie forgotten by all but Kisuke. The blonde often visits this place, leaving flowers on the doorstep in memory of his good friend and mentor. They step up to the front door, Grimmjow jarring it open with his shoulder as though it's nothing more than cardboard. A musty smell of age and possibly mold clouds the air along with dust; Ichigo coughs at the assault to his nose. The blue haired man steps into the room, breathing deeply and ignoring the dust that tickles his nostrils. The bookshelf is missing only a single book, which is likely the one they're looking for.

"What about Shiro?" Ichigo asks within the heavy silence.

"I sent the others to attempt hiding him. I figured if anyone could keep him calm, Gin would probably be the best bet," Kisuke informs.

With a nod of agreement, Ichigo keeps close to Grimmjow's side. Once he has the scent he's looking for, Grimmjow turns to leave and his companions follow. It's very faint, hardly noticeable, but strong enough to lead Grimmjow to Aizen's office in the main section. They can hear a scuffle going on in the laboratory part, catching Gin's whispered hisses of 'calm the fuck down' before continuing on. Their breath is caught in their lungs when they turn the corner to see Aizen and Mayuri, the two thankfully preoccupied with searching a utility closet to pay them any mind. With quick footsteps, the trio hurries past them and further into the labyrinth of hallways.

"Here it is," Grimmjow remarks. "This is where the scent is strongest right now."

Kisuke nods and unlocks the door with a bobby pin, ushering the two in before he follows and relocks the door from the inside. Aizen never bothers with his office, as he's the only one with a key to it. The blonde watches as Grimmjow sniffs the air delicately, creeping along the carpet before stopping abruptly. He's standing in the middle of a large circular throw rug, the floor beneath a light wood. Carefully, he steps back and kicks the rug aside. Beneath it, right where he once stood, is a door that's hardly visible if not for the thin line separating the floorboards that shouldn't be there.

"There you go," Grimmjow smirks. "Gin's secret hiding place."

"What?" Kisuke questions.

"Gin. When he steals something or wants to watch people go crazy looking for something, he sticks it in here. I knew he had a little hole like this, but I didn't know where exactly. Smart of him to put it here, considering no one comes here for fear of Aizen."

"And Aizen never found it?"

"Nope. His shit is always in perfect place, he's OOC," the feline shrugs. "He'd never move anything that wasn't in its proper place and the rug is always set back perfectly. Plus, Gin's the only other person in the 'pack' that knows how to pick locks. He doesn't have a reason to think anyone would hide stuff here."

Nodding in thought, Ichigo kneels down and pops open the trap door. Within its confines are magazines, knick-knacks, jewelry, movies, and the book Aizen was looking for. Kisuke grabs said book and flips through the pages, grinning widely when he finds the missing will and testament of Yamamoto. Aizen didn't destroy it because it was written on the other side of the journal page depicting the differences held within the star race. He could've easily copied the information down, but the journal is thick and the writing is small… besides, the man is hardly ever caught doing something he shouldn't. With a quiet cheer, Kisuke tears the page out and head to the fax machine. The page's contents are on their way to the main office where Byakuya Kuchiki remains in charge of legal affairs within the army. The man is proficient and studious, so he shouldn't be long in making the call needed.

"It shouldn't be long now," Kisuke beams. "We just have to keep you and Shiro away from Aizen and Mayuri until Byakuya calls. He'll likely be sending some officers down to arrest Aizen for his trickery… especially since Yamamoto mentioned his untrustworthiness in his will."

"Good. Come on Ichigo, Gin and I will take you two into the forest. Aizen and Mayuri are scientist, not animals… that's why they needed us. The forest is a place they steer clear of no matter what the circumstances."

Ichigo nods, putting all his trust into his mate as he's led carefully out of the office and down the hallways. They come across Gin and Shiro near the exit, both looking winded from the struggle Shiro put up. With only a look from Grimmjow, the plan seems to be conveyed and the twins are ushered outside.

"I'm sorry happy you're okay, Shiro," Ichigo remarks as they hurry across the grounds. "I was worried they'd hurt you."

"This place is fuckin' nuts!" the snowy male growls. "Gin, I'm hopin' we don' have ta come back here fer… like… ever!"

"I'm real sorry, Koi," Gin sighs. "I tried real hard ta get 'way from here, but… we're nothin' but Aizen's pets 'round this place. He don' like losin' his pets."

"I should've killed 'im!"

Ichigo's hand hastily takes his brother's, the other relaxing visibly as they reach the trees. They can hear Aizen and Mayuri screaming from a distance for them to stop, yet pay them no mind as they disappear into the foliage.

Grimmjow and Gin stop near a lake they like to go to; their makeshift home nestled beneath a tree whose uplifted roots have left a rather large hollow under. Gin's habit of picking up and stashing things has led to a heap of comfortable pillows and blankets beneath the tree, the roots covered by boards nailed to them, a small desk with drawers of trinkets, and a throw rug.

"Wow," Ichigo breathes out.

"Ya guys don' really know how ta rough it, do ya?" Shiro frowns.

"Gin's a klepto, it's the fox in him," Grimmjow smirks with a shrug. "He can't help but pick shit up if he likes it and it usually comes here."

"Ain't nothin' wrong wit likin' shit," the fox defends. "I can' help it's in my nature, damn it! I didn' ask fer what they did ta us!"

"No one's saying anything, Gin," Grimmjow smiles. "I kind of like it. How else could we drive Aizen batty without getting into trouble?"

The fox grins widely, happy for a bit of approval on his fault. Grimmjow takes Ichigo to gather some food, knowing Gin and Shiro will likely make good use of any surface they can find. It never escaped the feline's notice that Gin's libido is practically a force of nature on its own, never capable of being suppressed for long before the fox's mood turns feral. He's already getting defensive easily, so it isn't hard for the younger male to figure out he's horny.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Ichigo wonders as they reach the body of water.

"We need food," Grimmjow points out. "That and I just wanted to give Shiro time to help Gin unwind, if you know what I mean."

"I don't."

"You live forever and you have no clue what sex is," Grimmjow deadpans.

Ichigo's face turns read in embarrassment, his eyes finding the ground so interesting a moment before the flush turns to anger. Grimmjow can't help but be amused by his flustered companion, chuckling inwardly while grinning feral on the outside.

"I know what it is!" he growls. "I just… never got a chance to explore that! We live forever, but we're only attracted to a _single_ _person_ on that level! A single person in the entire _universe_ and across the span of _time_!"

"Wow… that sucks."

"Not really. It usually works out well once we find them," Ichigo muses to himself.

"So… do you _want_ to explore it?" Grimmjow inquires with a suggestive grin.

Ichigo blushes hotly as he looks away, however his head makes an almost imperceptible nod and Grimmjow sweeps him into his arms. The smaller male yelps in surprise, yet forces himself to calm down and wraps his arms around the larger male's neck. Grimmjow finds a spot of soft grass out of sight, lying Ichigo down and shedding his clothes eagerly. He's like for it to be more romantic, but the wild is calling out his inner cat. Not exactly knowing what to do, Ichigo just copies Grimmjow and shrugs out of his clothes as well.

"Okay, I'm taking the lead here so you don't have to do much," Grimmjow comments knowingly. "You can explore if you want, don't be shy."

Ichigo nods and licks his lips at the sight of a nude Grimmjow, gasping as the other drops to his knees and pushes Ichigo onto his back. A small gasp from the otherworldly being, but nothing to stop the advance. Their lips connect, the kiss starting chastely before Grimmjow growls into it. His tongue easily parts Ichigo's lips, plundering the other's mouth with relish. Ichigo's hands hesitantly reach up to touch hard muscle and soft flesh, drawing a pleased purr from Grimmjow. He runs his finger past a nipple, his nail catching it on the way by, and Grimmjow moans against his mouth. Curious about the reaction, Ichigo pinches the nipple to receive another moan.

"You keep that up and I might not be able to take it slow," Grimmjow gasps out.

Ichigo smirks teasingly, gasping sharply before utter a loud groan as Grimmjow starts sucking on his neck. A warmth he's never felt before spreads throughout his body, a tingling that touches every nerve and leave him wanting more. The sensation of the blue haired man's bare body against his own is perfect, all those tightly packed muscles bunching and coiling against him… ready to take and own like any animal. It arouses Ichigo all the more, his eyes dilating as he feels fingertips brushing against his lips. Without thought, he opens his mouth and encases them. Once his brain catches up with what's happening, he gives Grimmjow a quizzical look.

"I need to prepare you, or you'll get hurt," he explains. "I don't have any lube, so we'll have to use spit… unless you have a better idea, that is."

Obviously, Ichigo doesn't and the spit wins out. He makes certain to get those fingers extra slick with his saliva, frowning when they're removed and his legs are spread by a leering Grimmjow. Though the look has Ichigo feeling a bit self-conscious, he trusts his mate and doesn't fight when the first finger traces his pucker.

"You need to stay relaxed for this," Grimmjow warns. "If you tense, it'll only make it worse for you. Understand?"

"Yes."

Carefully, he penetrates Ichigo with one finger. The other tenses, but quickly forces himself to relax around the intrusion. It isn't long before a second one enters and he hisses at the burn that accompanies it. Grimmjow murmurs an apology, scissoring his fingers and stretching Ichigo with more care than he's ever shown another. He watches Ichigo's features screw into discomfort and then pain when he adds a third finger. Eager to bring the other pleasure so he can find his own, Grimmjow shifts his fingers about to locate Ichigo's prostate. When he brushes it, Ichigo cries out in surprise even as his eyes cloud more with lust.

"What was that?" he asks breathlessly.

"The magic spot," Grimmjow grins toothily. "That's what's gonna make this worth your while."

Ichigo smiles at the sensation as that spot it prodded again, arching his back sensually as a hand draws Grimmjow down to kiss him. Grimmjow leans back and spits in his hand, coating his arousal as much as possible before returning to Ichigo. He presses his aching erection into the star's tight passage, drawing uncomfortable whimpers from his lover. He tries to go slow, stopping every now and then for Ichigo to adjust, but the pace is killing him. He holds himself still once he's all the way in, cyan orbs studying Ichigo's features twisted in pain. Finally they begin to smooth, curiosity touching on amber eyes as Ichigo rocks back on Grimmjow swollen cock.

"M-move," Ichigo mumbles.

"With pleasure," Grimmjow grins.

He pulls almost all the way out, slamming back in to draw a yelp from his lover. The pace is quick and hard, Ichigo clinging to the larger body like a lifeline as his legs tighten in attempt to pull Grimmjow closer. He throws his head back and writhes about wantonly as he voices his ecstasy, something that has Grimmjow panting and picking up the speed. Wet slaps of their sweat soaked bodies fill their little forest haven, Grimmjow's heart racing as he takes in the sexy sight before him. His hips piston rhythmically, pushing Ichigo closer to the edge as his visage is imprinted in Grimmjow's eyelids. Ichigo tenses and arches as he lets loose a delicious moan, his release coating his stomach and chest as he squeezes Grimmjow's painful erection. With a vicious snarl, Grimmjow thrust in hard enough to move Ichigo's body along the grass. His orgasm erupts violently, filling Ichigo's insides so much it flows back out onto the grass and his thighs. Ichigo trembles at the feeling, moaning louder as he rocks on Grimmjow's wilting member. They collapse, Grimmjow turning onto his back and pulling Ichigo onto his chest. Once they catch their breath, the larger man is too astounded to say anything.

"This means I belong to you now," Ichigo smiles sweetly. "No one else. We'll be together… forever."

"I don't live…"

"You do now," Ichigo grins tiredly. "You will live as long as I do… I've given you that gift along with my heart. We were made for each other, you know."

"Hmm… Then it's about time you fell for me."

Ichigo chuckles, snuggling into the warm body beneath him to sleep. As he listens to the star's breathing even out, Grimmjow can't help but thank every star in the sky above that he was lucky enough to land such a beautiful male.

The couple is jolted awake by voices in the distance, Grimmjow snarling furiously as wakes Ichigo. They're just pulling on their shirts to finish dressing when Gin and Shiro join them. The two are flushed and out of breath, obviously trying to get in a little morning romp before Grimmjow brought Ichigo into the den.

"Who's out there?" Grimmjow growls.

"I don' know, I didn' check."

"They don't sound familiar to me," the feline hisses. "Take Shiro and Ichigo deeper into the forest, to the pack's secret place. I'll check this out."

"No!" Ichigo cries. "No, I stay with you!"

"Go with Gin, Ichigo," Grimmjow states firmly. "Shiro, watch out for him."

"Obviously," the twin snorts derisively.

Shiro pulls Ichigo after him, but they don't get very far. They're surrounded by searching entities, so Grimmjow does the first thing he thinks of… drags the trio into the lake. In the middle is a small island he likes to lounge on when he's trying to get away from Aizen; it'll be ideal for hiding the twins. He stands his ground as the three swim to the island, crouching low and hissing in an aggressive manner.

"That sounds like my precious kitten!" Kisuke's voice utters happily. "Here, precious kitten! Come to daddy!"

"We haven't the time to indulge your eccentricity," another male sighs in exasperation. "We're trying to locate the lost men in this forest."

"Come on, little baby kitten, daddy won't let the bad men hurt you!"

Kisuke calls for Grimmjow again, clapping his hands and clucking his tongue as though trying to attract a baby animal. With a fierce growl of annoyance, Grimmjow storms out of the brush and hits his 'dad' upside the head.

"Do _not_ call me that!" he snaps.

"My precious kitten!" Kisuke cheers. "I was so very worried about you and your mischievous brother. Where is Gin? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Who are all these people?"

"Byakuya came late last night with his troops! Aizen and Mayuri are locked up tight! I'm hoping they lose the key, if you catch my drift," the blonde comments conspiratorially. "I told the group we had the chance to make an alliance with the most powerful entities in the universe, so Byakuya is very interested in meeting them."

"Hang on… I'll get them."

Grimmjow heads back to the lake, waving to Gin and the twins that it's safe to return. He waits until they get to the shore, reaching down to help a soggy and thoroughly pissed Ichigo. One glance between the twins missed by Grimmjow, and that's all it takes to encourage impish behavior. Ichigo grasps Grimmjow's hand and Shiro takes his arm… then Grimmjow's thrown face first into the water.

"Fuck!" he sputters once he surfaces. "What the hell?"

"We don't like cold water!" the twins shout in unison.

They stand on the shore now, side by side with hands on hips, both leaning forward with a scowl on their features. It's like Ichigo is standing beside a mirror. Gin joins them, grumbling beneath his breath about the same thing. The feline pulls himself from the water, shaking off and glowering at the two that surprised him. Kisuke is just hurrying over at Grimmjow's yell, panic on his face that quickly vanishes at seeing his 'children' unharmed.

"Hello, Kisuke!" Ichigo grins. "It's always nice to see you!"

"As it is you, Ichigo. I'm glad my boys kept you two safe. Aizen and Mayuri are no longer a problem, Byakuya has bestowed the compound in my hands now that we've found the will of Yamamoto! That means things will be working much differently now. I'll make sure Yamamoto's vision is restored within the walls of our home… you and your twin are welcome to stay and help out."

Ichigo and Shiro look to their mates, smiles lighting up their faces as their eyes glow gold in their joy. Byakuya is quiet, struck with awe at the sight, and merely watches the marks beneath Grimmjow's and Gin's shirts glow in response. The twins would never dream of leaving their mates and they're aware the two probably wouldn't get along well in the sky with them. That's okay, though… this planet is perfect and always will be in their eyes.

* * *

There we have it! So, what did you think? I hope I did well enough =) Just in case you guys missed it, I took the star idea from the movie 'Stardust'! I love that movie. I just think the star thing was better than a typical alien thing XD Anyway, it's getting rather late here and I should already be in bed, so... yeah... time to go =(

Shiro: I don' wanna go ta bed!

Grimm: What the hell are you? Three?

Vae: It's okay, just hit him hard enough to knock him out. =)

Ichi: Allow me! I've had a lot of practice with this! *eagerly beats up Shiro*

Shiro: Zzzzzzz.

Ichi: Told you =D

Vae: Great job! Off to bed! *snuggles with trio happily*


End file.
